A New Me?
by shadisparrow
Summary: Kenny is finally growing up and discovering that the world doesn’t revolve around Dizzi and beyblading. When a handsome stranger enters his life, mayhem ensues and his quirky team starts to reveal their true selves. Assorted pairings, mostly BL.
1. Admitting It

Hey, it's my second fanfic, so don't be too harsh. I've wanted very badly to write something about Kenny, so I have. Please tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: Don't owney, k? Except for any OCs I create. Same for all chapters.

Warning: Yaoi/shounen-ai... go away if you don't like it.

* * *

**Chapter One: Admitting It**

You know, I never really thought I was able to feel attracted to other people, at least not the "normal" way. Little did I know how right and wrong I was. Strange, isn't it, what a couple of dreams can teach about your own mind?

Well, I've only recently become sexually mature, which doesn't seem to surprise anyone… I'm still trying to figure out if that's good or bad… But it is good that it's happened, because a growth spurt has definitely enhanced my chances at being noticed. There's a tournament coming up soon, and I'm hoping I'll get at least a little camera action, unlike in the past.

The only problem with being mature is the hormones. Stupid things. Yeah, yeah, I know all about them, believe me. Dizzi even took me on a little "learning experience" sort of trip through the internet. Those were probably the most awkward moments I've ever had with her… and it's even stranger when you realize that I'm talking about a laptop! But anyway, I did learn just about everything about the teenage body and how it works. So now I'm a walking dictionary for everything you ever wanted to know (and a little extra) about beyblading and, sadly, puberty. Lucky thing Dizzi and I are back on speaking terms. She's let up on all that stuff recently. Can't say I'm sorry.

On a slightly different topic, the hormones are really starting to freak me out. Seriously.

The aforementioned dreams are half the problem. You see, they're wet dreams. Never in my short life did I think that I would have to go through the embarrassment of a first wet dream. I was actually forced to corner Ray (since he's the most mature, personality-wise, out of all of us) and ask him what it was. This was obviously before Dizzi decided to take up her roll as a sexual educator. At least Ray was nice about it and as far as I know he hasn't told anyone else, not that that should be such a problem in a house full of boys.

Now, the real problem with these dreams is that they contain the strangest people. At first it was random people like, ahem, Ming Ming. Then there were more people, as in more people in a single dream. Sometimes it was as if I was watching another couple. One strange one that I feel is fit to mention for its extreme hilarity is Max and Mariah. They actually made a pretty cute couple… But that's not the point. The point is that males eventually started making their way into my dreams.

So now I must face it.

It's really hard, to admit it, even to myself…

Oh, okay, here goes.

I'm bisexual.

Agg… How did that happen? I just don't know. By now I've even had exclusively gay dreams, though the faces of my partners are usually blurry. I don't know what that means, at all. I dared to ask Dizzi, since she was pestering me about being in my own world all the time, and she thought that there was nothing wrong or abnormal about it, and that I should just embrace the facts of my biology. Wonderful, isn't it?

I suppose I should also mention the real world effects of these dreams. When they were just women in my dreams, my thoughts began to wander off of beyblading every once in a while and I would suddenly see myself with a girl, alone somewhere talking. Soon that would lead to kissing, or more, but eventually Dizzi or one of my teammates would pull me back. The worst shock started like this:

I was sitting in someone's kitchen and typing on my laptop, when Kai entered the small room. He didn't look around. I didn't want him to. All I could think of for a full five seconds was, _He's looking good today. _Very_ good. I never noticed just how handsome Kai is…_ And then I realized what was happening, unfortunately right when the object of my musings glanced at me. He caught me staring. And the worst of it was, I blushed! I really blushed. Or at least I must have, since I felt like my cheeks were burning up. I took a deep breath and whirled around to my laptop, typing furiously every last bit of gibberish my mind was able to spit out. I could feel Kai looking at me- not glaring as usual (not that he ever really looked at me at all, never mind glared), but just watching me. I could practically feel him cocking his eyebrow in my direction. Oh how I typed… and oh how beautifully poetic my gibberish was.

Soon enough, my hands slowed, my muscles easing into the rhythmic beats of fingers clacking on keys. Dizzi attempted to whisper something to me, but I hissed (yes, hissed) at her to tell her to be quiet. She listened. Amazingly.

And then Ray stepped in, right on cue. I do believe Kai had busied himself with getting something to eat by that time, instead of watching my every move, so there was no hint of the previous "incident". And still, Ray looked incredibly attractive that fine morning. His raven hair was slightly messier than usual, his clothing a bit crinkled, but this only made him, well, _sexier_. I was sorry to have noticed. Then again, I suppose there's really nothing to be done about it. At least I wasn't crushing on either of them- for lack of a better term. If I actually found myself fantasizing about Kai or Ray, I don't know what I would do. Throw myself off a tall building, perhaps…

* * *

How fun! I enjoyed writing this a lot. PLEASE REVIEW! Just tell me if you liked it or not, and if you didn't tell me what I should change, or whether I should continue at all. Please? Thanks!


	2. Figuring It Out

Ok, here again. I hope you like this chappie. I decided to try my hand at humor, and I believe I was at least partially successful, but you can decide that for yourself, and then tell me! I've also added an OC. For Kenny. A lil toy! Lol, just kidding... Like him?

* * *

**Chapter 2: Figuring It Out**

Light… blinding light… too bright… don't wanna wake up yet. Grrrrr. Ok, opening eyes, first one, then the other. Good. Now, looking around room for source of Evil Light.

Oh. Ray opened the blinds. Just like him to do that.

Well, now I'm up. Better really get up. Stretch, stretch, yaaaaaaaaaawn. Lift self out of bed… now make way slowly to the bathroom… knock on door…

"I'm in here!"

"Oh." Turn around and sit down before legs give out under you. Wait for Max to get his ass out of the bathroom. Wait… why is Max up so early? I'm usually third up. It goes like this: Kai, Ray, ME, Max, and finally Tyson, at some absurd hour in the afternoon. Whatever happened to order?

Oh look, is that a door opening? And who is this heavenly child stepping out from behind it? He looks a bit like a cherub… blond hair and rosy cheeks… cute little freckles those are…

"Kenny? Hey man, wake up. Did you wanna use the John?" Max questions me as I feel myself slipping slowly sideways and toward that nice, soft, off-white carpeting… almost there… PATIENCE CHERUB!

"Wha'?"

"Wake up!" The cherub is pulling my hair. Must get strange cherub off hair. Soon. OFF!

"AHH! KENNY! JUST GET INTO THE BATHROOM ALREADY!"

Ok, time to stop swinging fists and arrange a meeting with my leg muscles. Maybe they want higher pay. I mean, this is really not the best time to go on strike. Heave, ho, bathroom! Hmm, dee dum… at least the bathroom is still in order…

…

Alright, I'm feeling more awake now. Thank the lord for fresh burst face wash. Hopefully such products will keep me from attempting to talk to the Leg Secretary ever in the future. I was sort of mumbling to myself while brushing my teeth, and I think Max overheard me since I left the door open. I've never seen him look confused and disturbed at the same time before… Oh well, he's cheery as always now.

Ray is trying to explain something to us about not staying up too late. I know it's not like me to daze off during someone's important lecture, but I haven't been feeling so much like myself lately. Ray will have to make an appointment with the Inner Clock Secretary if he wants me to get to bed sooner, cuz otherwise I'm staying up as long as I damned want. Oooh, Kenny feels like a rebel. Hmm, maybe I should wipe that dopey grin off my face before someone gets the wrong idea. Especially since I'm staring at Ray. Who is looking as beautiful as ever, and someone else here _must_ have noticed. It can't just be me, right? I really _cannot_ be the only non-straight person on my team, RIGHT?

Oh never mind. I'll just mosey on over to my room. Or the room I share with Max and Tyson. Hey… I just got a very strange idea. Who are the two most absolutely gorgeous male bladers in the world? No, Brooklyn is not both of them or even one… well… I mean the _other_ two. You know, Ray and - dun dun dun- Kai. Guess what? THEY SHARE A ROOM. And guess what else? Ray is such a good actor, you'd never know what his orientation was, and Kai's a downright enigma, so there you go. What if they're both gay (or bi) and we just haven't realized it yet? What if they get all hot and sweaty up in that room that they share and we just haven't caught them at it? Ugg, this is making me feel weird. Maybe I should stop speculating on the sex lives of my teammates. Yeah, good idea…

Maybe Max was right to look at me as if I am slightly disturbed. How did I end up like this? It doesn't make much sense. I mean, for the longest time I was just some geek who followed around some of the most famous teenagers of the sporting industry. Now what am I? Some not-quite-geek who is the only kid on his team that is continually shoved out of the spotlight, though everybody knows my face- if not name- by now. At least I'm still smart. And at least I still have Dizzi. But I don't quite feel like I'm really needed anymore. The guys don't have to call on my unusual mental capabilities very often these days since they're all the most experienced and honored bladers around. I don't know how many times I've wished I was Great Tyson instead of lowly, shrimpy, Kenny. Though, believe me, I'm not nearly as shrimpy as I used to be. I've even started working out every now and then. Not that I'm any good with anything concerning physical strength… but that's not the point.

Eh, I need a pick me up. I'm gonna go measure my height. That should make me feel better.

Heheheh, I've grown half an inch in two months. I feel like telling someone, but it's not like anybody else in this place would care. Maybe I should go for a walk over to someone's house…

Ok, we're walking, we're walking. It's really nice out today. I think that spring has finally awakened. This is definitely my favorite part of the year. I love all the little crocuses and lilies that are just starting to bloom… oh, don't get me wrong, I haven't gone all nature crazy (or as some people would say, _gay_, but I can't really say that these days, can I?). Actually, I've always been a rather sensitive person. It just doesn't show most of the time. I was usually really stressed in the old days. I had to run around doing things for everybody. It was a never-ending stream of "Kenny, go look up so-and-so," or "Hey, Chief, fix my blade!" and even, "Will you get me a quick cuppa while we're waiting for the next match to begin? I hafta keep up my energy, ya know!" I was supposed to be a part of the team, not some coffee boy! You wouldn't believe how annoying that was. Those days were the most demeaning of my life. There were even a few moments when I fantasized about becoming goth or something, just to piss them all off. And to show that I really am a very three dimensional person. It's not all just facts and data up there, I also have feelings. Really, I do.

What was I talking about before? Ah, yes, I do believe it was spring time. Well, it's not yet that warm, but I enjoy it when the air is a little crisp. You know, so you still have to wear a jacket if you're tired. If you feel up to it, though, you could go out in shorts and a T-shirt and not worry 'bout a thing. The cold makes me want to run, so I think I may. Who knows where I'll go… it's a destination yet to be decided.

Ok… running… running… starting to get out of breath… and rather sweaty. Damn overworking sweat glands, just calm down will you! Argh, I wish I was little again, then I could run and not worry about getting all hot and wet… wait, that came out wrong… oh never mind. I guess I wouldn't have been able to run very well when I was younger, though, so maybe it is a fair tradeoff. Ahh, my hair keeps getting in my eyes, too. Oh, did I mention that The Guys made me trim my bangs? And they won't let me wear those glasses, either, which is actually a good thing… But now you can see my beautiful eyes, cough, not like they're much to look at anyway. Plain, round, and boring brown. Hmph. I personally think I might've been better off with the bangs covering them up. Or at least The Guys could have let me keep my hair long enough to shadow them, you know, in a sort of mysterious way. Heheh, yeah, mysterious Kenny. It's almost an oxymoron.

Woah, wait up a minute. What was that? Do a surreptitious double take… damn, he saw me. I must look like a deer caught in the headlights, especially since my gorgeous peepers are now visible.

Ohhh, he is _perfection_. Never have I seen a more handsome male in my life. He's about Kai's height, with deep violet eyes a bit like Kai's, but his hair is dirty blonde. And he's got the absolute cutest smile on earth. I could stare forever… but maybe I shouldn't since he's sort of strutting over here right now… Look away, Kenny, LOOK AWAY. And please _try_ not to blush. Fuck- too late… I must look like a tomato caught in the headlights now…

"Hey, you alright?" asks the silky, half-concerned, half-playful voice of this handsome stranger who has placed himself not five feet from me.

"Uhh…" Looking away, FINALLY, but still blushing. Oh well, doesn't matter now.

He chuckles. Chuckles. The nerve.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine…" Well done, Kenny. You managed a three word sentence.

"Were you jogging?" he asks.

Huh? "Jogging?" I cringe as the word leaves my lips, realizing that I was, in fact, jogging previously.

"You know, running slowly to get exercise…?" he explains. Wonderful, he has a sense of humor. It would be nice if I didn't make it easy for him, though…

"Oh, uh, sure, I think… Yes?" If he made any sense of that, then he must be a genius. I hope it's not _too_ obvious from my sweatiness that I've been 'exercising', though, because that's kind of disgusting…

At least he doesn't seem to be disgusted. He's actually still smiling at me, somehow… "Hey, my name's Kevin. You can call me Kev." He grins.

"Oh, hey—uh—Kev." Chance a glance? I think so… He really does have stunning eyes…

"And your name is…?" He tilts his head toward me and to the side in an amused way.

I'm confused for a second, when suddenly my supposed wits snap back into motion and I manage to stutter out, "K-kenny." Wonderful, I'm all wide-eyed again.

"Nice to meet you!" he says brightly, extending a hand to finalize our acquaintance. I take it hesitantly. His touch is soft and warm, but confident at the same time. I think I could hold his hand forever, as well as stare at him. He's so—beautiful. I think I've gone dreamy eyed again, because he's looking at me funny. I hope I'm not drooling…

* * *

Hehehe, ooooh, I love writing this! Now, make me love it more and REVIEW. Please?


	3. Running With It

Hey heyyyy... long time no see, guys! Well, with my summer vacation finally starting, here's the next chapter! Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Running With It**

"Sooo, Kenny, do you live around here?" he asks, withdrawing his hand in a friendly manner.

"Umm… I think so." I look around dazedly. Where am I, again? Oh, it seems that I've run into a green area. A very small patch of green area, with a playground for kiddies smack dab in the middle. But Kev (that's his name, right?) is looking expectantly at me, so maybe I should expound… "I mean, yeah, I live a few blocks from here." I point in the general direction of 'a few blocks from here'. "You?" My legs have begun to wobble. His smile is magnetic.

"Yeah, just in that yellow house across the street."

I follow his eyes and nodding chin. It's a cute little house. There are other children milling around on the front steps. A lot of them, actually. They look like they're having fun together… A kind looking woman has just emerged from within the cute, little, yellow house and seems to be gathering the children up and ushering them inside.

His eyes widen for a moment. "Oh, it must be lunchtime… I'd better go." He looks at me for a moment, then continues. "You know, it's annoying how we only get freedom when we're eighteen, even though we're almost independent at sixteen. By the way, how old are you, Kenny?"

Oh no. He probably thinks that I'm too short to be his age. Or maybe my ugly brown eyes are too big. Then again, I _am_ a year younger… "Fifteen."

"Cool, I'll see you around sometime, alright?" He wants to see me? It's a miracle… HALLELUJAH!

I nod vigorously at his retreating form. He waves happily in response before jogging across the street and up to the cute, little, yellow house. I watch him pull open the door before turning and taking a few steps towards home. I wish with all my heart that my "home" was the cute, little, yellow house, with Kev. This makes me shiver.

I trudge, half disappointed at only seeing this stranger for such a short period of time, half giddy from having met him at all, back to the apartment building we're currently using as our main residence. The image of his blond mane and vivid, violet eyes appears again and again everywhere I look. It pops out at me from behind bushes, forms in the clouds, and melts into sight atop a daisy as I stoop to give the flower a sniff. I feel so sappy and romantic. This sucks.

The feeling having not left me, and having attracted a certain mischievous edge, I quickly pick the daisy and run off. I feel like my chest will explode. I don't know if anyone saw my illicit misdeed, but I don't really care. I fled the scene of the crime with such haste that I'm pretty sure I won't have any cops on my trail. Alright, I will admit that picking a flower doesn't exactly warrant police attention…

Still, I glance behind me, grinning like the Cheshire cat, just to make sure. Nope, no raving mad police huffing back there. For some reason I usually associate mental illness with police. It might have something to do with one particular cop who refused to let me go into a building because he claimed that my computer was possessed. I tried to explain to him that it was just my bitbeast, but he wouldn't listen. I eventually had to sneak in after my teammates, feeling more than a little illegal.

Anyway, my heart's pounding in my chest, my ears, my fists, my cheeks, my temples… I could go on… Actually, the only reason I shouldn't is that the only other place I can really feel blood pulsing is my, uh, you know, the _down there_ area… Damn that feels good… I really am _alive_ right now. And it's all thanks to a certain handsome stranger! I think my lips are about to split since I'm smiling so hard. If they start bleeding everyone else will think I got into a fist fight, or worse, a fight involving the sidewalk.

Wait, everyone else… ARGH! If I don't stop smiling, NOW, they're gonna be pretty _damn_ suspicious. I can already see Ray and Kai standing on the front porch of our apartment building from down the block. I wonder if they can see me smiling from where they are. I think my teeth will be flashing like mirrors in the sunlight, plus they both have superhuman vision. Ok, Kenny, get a grip. It's time to stop smiling.

My lips pinch together painfully. I wince, and that they do pick up on. I've come (wheezing) to a stop in front of the building, and they're staring at me like I'm some two foot tall alien wearing glasses (which is what I suppose I used to actually look like). Maybe I should try to engage them in conversation. That should at least provoke them to stop looking at me like that.

"He-" What? I can't go on! I'm coughing. This is just wonderful. AHH, I can't _breath_! STOP COUGHING, KENNY! Not… working… blackness… Yes I'm being overdramatic, but this is still an extremely serious situation!

Huh? Are those _Ray's_ arms around me? WHAT DOES HE THINK HE'S DOING? _That's_ not gonna make me breath any easier! I'm just choking up more because I have fucking RAY'S arms around me! Ray's… RAY'S!

He's begun to pound me on the back. Well, that's better. I mean, I still can't breathe properly, but I've stopped coughing. I think those muscular biceps rubbing against me may have done some good… What has this world come to? Did I just say that? It's Ray, for god's sakes! He's off limits…

Remember my Ray and Kai theory? I bet Kai's fuming right now since I've got all of his secret lover's attention. Of course, it's not my fault the couple hasn't come out yet. So he really can't blame _me_. Ahh, the drama of the forbidden romance. I hope I won't have anything like that with Kevin. Nope, we won't be getting hot and sweaty while we're still in the closet. No closed doors for me. Uh, I mean, well… Yes the doors would be closed, it's not like I want my whole team watching us! _Ewww_. Can't you just imagine it?

Alright, since it seems you cannot, here's the scenario going through my head:

Ray notices first, and drags Kai over to check out what's going on. They both faint, Kai turning slightly green and Ray turning bright red. Tyson jumps up and runs over to see what's happened to his teammates. He then proceeds to shoot eight feet in the air, eyes bulging, arms flailing, screaming "MY VIRGIN EYES! AAAAHHHH!" Before Max doddles over and dies on the spot.

How horrible.

Note to self: Always close and lock doors in the event of any hanky panky going down.

Okay, now that that's over and done with… Why does Ray still have his arm around me? I'm just sitting here, panting my lungs out, gulping in fresh oxygen by the gallon (which doesn't make sense but whatever). Kai is leaning against the railing of the porch, eyeing us warily. You can barely see his pupils, his eyelids are so close together. He's suspicious, I can tell. Then again, it's only natural for the protective lover.

Oh, you noticed how much went through my head in the moments between nearly dying and being saved by my young neko-jin friend? Yes, I do have a tendency to think quite a bit faster than the average person. Sorry, no offense. I'm just smarter than all of you.

I'm exhausted. Really, when will Ray lift that oh-so-comforting arm off my shoulders? I'm too small to bear all that weight after just experiencing a life-threatening situation. Okay, ready the excuses. Should I say that I was just trying to get some exercise but I overworked myself? Sounds good enough. Alright then, let's just look into those huge golden eyes and… get lost in them…

No. No no no no no. Snap out of it, Kenny. But, his eyes are so… so encompassing. It's the only word I can come up with. My vocabulary's gone all null and void. They're just so deep and absolutely golden. Ahh… No, wait, d-don't move! Let me stare a little longer, please? Just a little, please!

He moved. Now it seems that my body is just leaning into his lithe frame. He's actually rather warm, now that I think about it. Everything about Ray is comforting. He should become a mother someday…

MOTHER? Oh, Kenny, what have you been smoking? Ray's a guy, he can't be a mother! A loving father, sure, but no fertilization, no pregnancy, and NO birthing here.

He's lifting me up, onto my feet. Interesting. And saying something, too, but I just can't quite concentrate on what those words mean. Something like, I just slept with your best friend? No, that's not it… Hey, that sounded like my name! Kenny? Yeah, I get it. He's saying, "Kenny, let's go inside. You need to rest. Kenny?"

Kai is giving me the evil eye as we walk past him. But I will not respond to Kai. All I care about is Ray. Go away, wicked Kai. Take your monstrous amount of evilness to some other pair of gay guys. Ergh, if Ray is even gay, anyway. Which he probably isn't, not that it should matter, since nothing's going on between us. Remember, I have that Kev kid to look forward to seeing again. Ahh, smiles. What a nice thought.

"Kenny, Kenny? Wake up, lil' guy!" It's Ray's voice, overhead. What? I'm lying down already? I guess so... and not in _my_ bed, either. "Do you want some tea to make you feel better? Or how about an actual lunch? Does food sound appealing? It does, doesn't it?" He _is _practically being a man-mother to me. Just wonderful. Kai has followed us inside and is currently standing, arms crossed, eyebrows knit, and eyes exuding evilness right next to Ray. He's peering down at me and I can practically feel the hatred wafting off his body. Too bad he looks so good this way. Maybe being a bad boy really _does_ make you hotter. I always thought that was an urban myth.

"Ray, can I talk to you?" Aha, he speaks. Firm tones, but nothing dramatic, at least not for Kai.

Ray looks up, his eyes releasing me once again. "Sure, Kai, what's up?" Innocent as ever. When will he learn?

"Umm, outside…" the blue painted triangles motion toward the door. Bright colors is about all I can see now. Maybe I'll nap a little while. Then Ray can wake me up once lunch is ready. I wonder what Kai has to say to the neko…

* * *

Yeah, so, well... I hope that wasn't too confusing. Plus, don't be surprised that Kenny doesn't really know where his heart is right now. I did say that there would be some "assorted pairings", didn't I? Ok, REVIEW, REVIEW! If I don't get reviews I'm not updating. Or at least not for another six months.


	4. Spying On It

Ok... you can all yell at me now because I'm pretty sure it _has_ been about six months since I last updated. I hate myself... no I don't, I just hate that I DON'T HAVE THE INTERNET! Yet. I'm at an internet cafe now... which is the only way I can update. You see, I just moved. So, I know that no excuses will make up for not updating earlier, but you know why I couldn't really. I hope you like this chappy! Enjoy oodles!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Spying on It**

No one knows I'm awake yet, so shhh. Someone has just entered the room in which I am pretending to be asleep. Some_thing_ has come with them, and it smells incredible.

A voice, definitely Kai's, from the doorway: "Ray, are you sure?" He doesn't sound happy, but then again, does he ever?

"It's not an exact science, Kai. I'm still figuring myself out."

"So… so there's a chance… you're _wrong_?"

Ray's laughing softly. "Maybe," is his flirtatious answer. I told you something was going on between them! "Don't look at me like that!" Look like what? "Oh, Kenny's awake."

Oops. I didn't mean to open my eyes, but I had to see. C'mon, can you blame me for wanting to know if Kai was giving Ray bedroom eyes, or something similar? Turns out he was just being his usual brooding self. Very disapproving, in fact. Disapproving of what? I must do some more investigating. Haha, Kenny the Spy is on the way!

Well, all of my investigating is going to have to wait till after lunch. I'm _starving_, and what better way is there to satiate oneself than by getting stuffed with Ray's cooking? None. So I'll happily munch for a while. On some Fantastic Food. Alliteration is my friend. Alright, I'll get back to you later…

Later: I will never, EVER eat _anything_ but Ray's cooking again. I will hire him as my personal chef if I have to, I swear it. Oof, I am stuffed. If I didn't know that the human stomach is able to expand to over fifty times its empty volume, I'd think mine was going to burst. And guess what! Ray said, "Now, I know this is a lot of food but you're a growing teenager in need if his strength, so make sure you finish it all." And then he smiled his gorgeous cat smile where his pearly right canine _just_ pokes out over his bottom lip. Sooo cute. I told him no problem, which was obviously true.

Well, now it's late afternoon. It's really amazing how time flies when you meet the love of your life, nearly die, and have the best chow known to man all in one day. The Guys are all home. Tyson is being loud with his mouth full of food in the next room… Max is gently telling him to shut his mouth. Ray and Kai may have disappeared, _ahem_, and their door is closed… I'll let you dwell on that for a while.

Actually, I won't. I said I'd take care of that investigation business after I was finished eating, and look, I'm stuffed. It's time for Kenny the Spy to get down to work.

Don't worry, that doesn't mean all-black clothes and a pair of hot sunglasses. The only way I'll ever wear sunglasses is if Kev (remember him?) says they look hot on me, because believe me, sunglasses are _not_ my thing. I do look all right in black. Better than I do in khakis. It's really too bad I didn't realize that earlier… But anyway, I _am_ going to get to the bottom of this whole "close the door" thing that Ray and Kai do. Ray and Kai, you know, really does have a nice ring to it, however cliché that may be. We'll have to find out if that's a valid ring.

My plan is: to get my stopwatch, figure out how long it would take for a couple to respond if kissing, think of all the scenarios in which one of them would respond and not the other (you know EXACTLY what I'm talking about –wink–), think up some reason I might want to talk to one of them, walk over to that beautifully closed door, casually knock, and time how long it takes them, or one of them, to answer! It's perfect. I'll know if they were doing anything or not. However, there are many, many variables, and both Ray and Kai (ooh, that ring) have superhuman powers, which I also must take into account. Ideally, they would hear me coming to the door and answer even before I knocked, although technically that wouldn't be "answering". Never mind. You see, there are even more problems. What if they were both asleep and I woke them up? Ray would take it in stride, but Kai? I'd probably be headless before I could say, "Let it rip!" Also, if they were sleeping, of course it would take them a long time to answer, maybe a lot longer than if they were occupied with some other, more "torrid" activity. And what if they were just reading or something, how long would it take for them to figure out which one of them would answer? They would look questioningly at each other for a moment and then one would nod or look to the door and call out, "Yes?"

That one would probably be Ray. I mean, he is the gregarious one of the pair. Kai _has_ gotten a lot more talkative than he was a couple years ago, but still, c'mon, you can't beat a lifetime of charismatic smiles and cool catchphrases. Well… no, Ray doesn't have any real catchphrases that I can remember, but you get my point. To be honest, Kai has done a lot of healing over the past years, especially after Boris and Voltaire got locked up. I'd never seen him smile so- so _serenely_ before. He saw it on the 7 o'clock news. We were all watching, much to Max and Tyson's dismay (they were missing the first half of some comedy hour), and when the story broke we all cheered like crazy, but Kai just sat there with this gentle smile. When he'd watched the whole story he quietly got up and left the room. Come to think of it, I think Ray followed him out a little later, to "see how he's doing". Yeah, right.

Now, another clue will be how quickly they open the door. If one of them comes immediately I won't suspect anything. If it takes a little while I'll have to see if I can get a glimpse into their room and check out what that scene is. I'll also have to look them over to see if there's any blushing or extra messy hair. Or any clothing missing, or shirts suspiciously inside out, or flies unzipped, or… yeah, stuff like that. Oh, and rumpled sheets. The first thing those two do in the morning is make their beds, as if there's nothing more important in the world than neatness. It's creepy.

Well, I've got my watch. I think it'll probably take about one second exactly for them to answer if all is fine. My alibi is that I'm looking for Ray to ask him if he can give me cooking lessons some time. Aside from the investigation, I hope he can. His food is just too _good_! Well, time to execute this plan. Admit it, Kenny is a genius.

OK, I'm walking toward the door as quietly as possible (I don't actually want to give them a chance to shape up before I get there). Tip toeing is so much easier with carpets. And there aren't even any creaking floorboards in this apartment. No wonder everyone (except for Tyson) is able to creep around here without anyone else knowing.

I realize I'm probably painting a pretty one-dimensional, not particularly flattering picture of Tyson, which is somewhat unfair of me. I'm sure that were he talking about me, he'd at least make some sort of effort to come up with something good to say. Or he'd just say, "Oh yeah, that Chief. Good guy…" which is good enough for me anyway. But Tyson… Tyson has… _matured_… very slightly… over the past couple of years. More looks-wise than in personality. He's not quite as competitive as he used to be, though, and he's even started paying attention to his grades. It's about time. He's what, sixteen now? Still taller than me. Not by much, mind you… but yeah, still taller. His hair has darkened, becomingly, though I gotta say, no matter what, Tyson will never, EVER turn me on. He hasn't got a six pack yet, but he's working on it. He makes a show of going to the gym every day. I dunno what he does there, lift cans of muscle-building drinks to his ever-welcoming lips? I suppose he does have more definition in his biceps… but that's about it. Every once in a while I make a show of tagging along with him. You know, I just sit on my ass for an hour, pretending to lift two-pound weights or the likes. Not everybody can be a buff WWE wrestler… or Kai.

Speaking of whom, it's time for me to knock on the door. Here goes nuthin'. I'll knock twice and immediately turn the timer on. Done!

"Yes?" (I told you it would be Ray answering with a sweet, "Yes?"). That was 0.47 seconds, and I have good reflexes, so it's pretty exact.

"It's me, Kenny."

"Come in!"

Woah, did I just get invited _inside_? I don't think I've been in their room in months, maybe over a year! Well, when you got an opportunity, take it.

I open the door and peer inside. What? He's alone! I can't believe it! WHERE'S KAI?

"Excuse me, Kenny." Oh. There he is. Right behind me. Shit, I hope he didn't see me timing Ray's answer! Of course he did, The Almighty Kai sees all. So that would explain the blooming smirk on his face. I hate you, Kai.

"What's up, Kenny?" Ray asks, innocent as ever (and I know I've said this before, but he just _is_).

"Umm… I just wanted to, uh… Well, I was, I was…" Get it together, Kenny. This is no time to forget your alibi. But… what was it? "Er, uh, oh!" Right… cooking. "I was wondering if, um, when you have a chance, you know, I love your cooking so much, so, d'you, d'you think that you could, like, teach me?" Nicely done. Really, bravo Genius Kenny.

Kai is laughing at me behind his hand.

"Sure thing! Why don't you help me make dinner tonight?" says Ray, oblivious to both my embarrassment and Kai's evil smirk.

"Really?"

"Yeah! I love having help in the kitchen! It's really nice to have someone other than me trying to _make_ the food, rather than eat it." Ahh, the beauty of that canine-full grin. It just makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Thanks a lot, Ray. See you guys!" And I'm out. The last thing I saw while stepping outside the door, after Ray's charming wave goodbye, was a Mercilessly Malevolent (as I said, alliteration is my friend) look from Dear Kai. I know that look, a little _too_ well. I wonder what he's planning. Or cooking up, just like me and Ray! Hey, I'm gonna be cooking tonight. Can you believe it? Kenny in the kitchen! How often does this happen?


	5. Whipping It Up

Hey guess what I'm back WOOOOOOOOT! Okay, that was my little introduction. In case you're wondering, it has been a total of two and a half years since I last updated this fic... I'm sorry! Really, I am!

Anywho, this chappie is maybe not as funny as the previous chappies cuz I was having trouble with the whole humour thing. And you may have noticed by now but I really don't have a plot... I'm just kind of writing what comes because it's entertaining. I think if I tried to give this fic a plot it would actually defeat the purpose... But I hope you enjoy it, plot-less as it is. I'll stop rambling now, and simply entreat you to please think about reviewing as you read so that you might get around to actually doing it when you finish!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Whipping It Up**

Wow, soon it's gonna be Kenny in the kitchen time. It's too bad my spying didn't exactly go that well before… but what can you do? No one ever said that spying on people with inhuman abilities/super powers/uncanny sixth senses for people spying on them (a.k.a. Kai, and to some extent Ray, as well) would be easy. I'll just have to find some other way of figuring out what's going on between those two.

I'm a little nervous about what Kai's got planned, though. He really was giving me a weird "I'm-going-to-get-revenge-and-it-will-be-oh-so-sweet" look. Do you know those looks? They're the kind you see in movies that sadistic villains give heroes who _almost_ defeat them, but have to let them go at the last second. In fact I'm sure that happens all the time in movies. I don't get out to the movies so often, see? And usually if The Guys watch something on TV it's too boring and/or stupid for me to care enough to sit through the whole thing… so I generally end up talking to Dizzi and doing research on beyblading. Or measuring my height. Or doing squats.

'Squats' is a strange word, isn't it? Like 'squash'. And squash has about three totally different meanings, too… Sorry, I don't mean to be random. I get like this when I'm waiting for something horrible to happen (like Kai's sweet revenge). I can't take the anxiety.

To be honest I'm a little nervous about the whole cooking thing, too. I mean, I've never been any good at making anything other than coffee and ramen noodles. I love ramen, though. I never seem to get enough of it. Sadly, Tyson tends to morph into a human vacuum machine whenever noodles are in the vicinity.

To pass the time I've just been reading. It's pretty late in the afternoon now. My lungs still happen to be sore after my near-death experience. I think I may have had an asthma attack or something similar. My symptoms fit. I looked it up on the net.

Dizzi's been pretty worried about me. Obviously, being an over-protective bitbeast, she doesn't like it when I do stuff like that to myself. I told her about Kev, though, and she's really happy that I've 'met' someone outside of the beyblading world who I might actually like. He was so beautiful… Hmm…

So anyway, the sun will be going down soon. That means it's time for me to check out the action in the kitchen. The thought alone is raising my blood pressure. And Dizzi is going to give me a real talking to if I don't come out of this in one piece…

Just take a deep breath. I'm in good hands. Ray is a wonderful person who would never let me blow myself up (or set my hair on fire)… especially not using his precious stove.

Wait a second.

I'm going to be near a stove. While Kai is planning revenge. Does this seem like a good idea? I mean… I really don't want to get blown up. Not now, not when I've just hit puberty. Not when I've met some drop-dead gorgeous stranger who I might actually have a chance with…

For god's sakes, I'm too young to die! And too beautiful!

Ok, scrap that last bit. I'll admit that I'm not really that beautiful… just average, I guess. It's never really been a problem before. I used to like just blending into the background (and the good-looking bladers always get the most attention – see Kai, Brooklyn, Ming Ming etc.). But now, it's different. I hope 'just average' is good enough for Kev. Because boy oh boy, is he good enough for me…

Thinking about Kev has got me with this dopey smile plastered to my face… as I walk into the kitchen, where the whole team is waiting. Not good, but I can't seem to get rid of it. Come on, Kenny, focus! There are dangerous objects in this kitchen—knives, fire, Kai… Actually, I should probably add Tyson to that list. He looks like he's got rabies—slavering and panting, staring at the ingredients for dinner with a slightly maniacal look in his eye…

Tyson makes a quick dive for the uncooked chicken (I really don't know what goes on in that boy's head) and Ray is forced to beat him away with a spatula. When he finally retreats, Ray turns his attention to me.

"Hey Chief, ready?"

I feel like I'm going to choke. I manage to nod, however, before the blood rushes to my cheeks.

"Okay, let's go." Ray glances apprehensively at Tyson, who is still eyeing the other ingredients. "We'd better hurry, or else Tyson might eat his own tongue."

With that lovely image in mind I make my way to stand beside Ray at the stove, checking for potential booby traps laid by Kai as I approach. The coast seems to be clear. Yet I have this awful niggling feeling in the back of my mind, telling me to keep my eyes open. It doesn't help that Kai is sitting in the one shadowy corner of the kitchen with a malicious glint in his eye.

Ray informs me that we are going to be making Thai chicken stir-fry for dinner today. This sounds far too complicated for my limited cooking skills, but Ray catches my arm as I balk and holds me firmly in place. In soothing tones he adds, "I'll be leading you step by step, so as long as you follow my instructions, it should be fine."

I give another nod, but I'm afraid the look of horror on my face has not yet passed (what in the hell have I gotten myself into? And all for the sake of making up some dumb excuse as to why I was knocking on Ray's bedroom door...). Ray hands me a knife. I take brief consolation in the fact that at least _I_ am the one holding the weapon at this point. The relaxing effect of this idea must show in my shoulders because I could swear I heard a low chuckle from the corner of the room occupied by Kai. This sends another shiver up my spine, and it is not pleasant.

Next Ray directs me to a cutting board and places several colourful objects before me. I realize that the objects are large, lumpy bell peppers (one yellow, one red, one green – Ray enjoys making his culinary delights look as wonderful as they taste). He adds a chunk of pungent-smelling ginger to the pile. "Slice these up. Try to make the pieces as even as possible, and cut them lengthwise. The ginger should be cut in thin slivers, though. Make sure you remove all the seeds from the peppers. Got that?" He says this in a business-like manner, but his tone is still encouraging. Leave it to Ray to be an unbelievably good teacher, upon everything else. Every day I appreciate this guy more.

"Yup, I got it. I'll do my best… sensei."

Ray lets out a loud laugh. "I have faith in your prowess, young grasshopper."

Grinning, I get to work. The chopping goes well, and soon Ray's got me doing other things. I feel quite accomplished by the end. The only thing Ray wouldn't really let me do was the actual stir-frying. Like I said, Ray's stove is precious to him, and his pans are even more so. By the end I've decided that cooking is pretty fun. It's not even that hard if you have the right person instructing you. Now, if you told me to do this again by myself, you'd probably end up with burnt brown mush for dinner, but I think that's besides the point. Really the only part I disliked was cutting the raw chicken. There's nothing worse than the smell of uncooked, wet poultry. Ugh.

"Aha!" Ray exclaims as he turns off the stove. He faces me, and with that adorable smile spreading over his face, claps me hard on the back. This almost throws me into the still-hot stove (and I hear a distinctly dark chuckle from one of our audience members in response to my near misfortune). Possible severe burning aside, I feel like someone has inflated a helium balloon inside my chest. Yup. That's just how happy I am.

Operation Kenny in the Kitchen is officially a success!

Well… I suppose in the end it's really up to the other boys who are going to be chowing our grub. Tyson doesn't count, of course, since he'll eat just about anything.

Ray sets the stir-fry on the table with a bowl of rice and then shields it with his body from Tyson, who is positively foaming at the mouth. "Let's say thanks before we dig in, okay? And everyone should thank Kenny especially for helping me out today," Ray adds, making me feel like the newly appointed King of the World.

Tyson spits out a word that sounds vaguely like "itadakimasu" said in .15 seconds before actually grabbing Ray by the ponytail and yanking him out of the way. Ray's cat-like and rather indignant yowl at having his hair pulled just accentuates the sounds of Tyson pigging out. If I wasn't so used to Tyson's uncouth behavior I would probably have fainted by now, myself.

Someone pries the pan out of the bluenette's hands. The food is passed around and everyone (minus Kai and Tyson, the latter because his mouth is so stuffed that sound waves cannot pass through it) begins to ooh and aah at our creation. I now feel as though I have gotten a promotion to Emperor of the Universe.

Just as I am finishing off my plate, however, a pair of deep amethyst eyes catch my attention. Kai… is staring at… me? There is something wrong with this situation. I am momentarily frozen by his gaze, realizing too late that I've got a bit of rice stuck to my lip. As I quickly try to lick it off, Kai smirks demonically at me and leans forward across the table. Tyson and Max are involved in a heated, and rather deafening, discussion (about whether girls are actually any good at beyblading or whether people like Mariah and Ming Ming should be relegated to positions as cheerleaders) on the other side of the table, so no one else hears Kai's next words.

"You look pretty sexy when you lick your lips, Kenny."

Excuse me? Surely you kid. I must be hearing voices… that are mysteriously in synch with the movement of Kai's mouth. Perhaps I have temporarily, or even more likely, permanently lost my mind. Did Kai really just call me _sexy_?

I think I'll just pass out right now. Just for a little while, until the laws of nature right themselves again. The world has gone suddenly and disturbingly wonky. Maybe the fact that I have been appointed Emperor of the Universe has something to do with this…

* * *

Okay, I hope you liked it! If you want to find out what else Kai is planning (as if I have any clue myself) then please review! Your feedback will give me the courage and energy to continue updating. Promise!


	6. Whipping It Out

Hey guys! I know it's been a while (as usual) but to make up for it I wrote you a double chapter! See, it's more than twice as long as any of the other chapters have been. And, by the way, I found the title too amusing not to use it... So please enjoy, and if you **review** I will post the next chapter super quick (cuz it's already partially written). How about it? Okay, now read!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Whipping It Out**

Shhh… don't make a sound. I've been creeping around the house all morning. In fact, since last night. I've been trying to avoid Kai, see… which isn't hard, since generally Kai is always avoiding you. To be honest I haven't felt particularly like running into my other teammates, either.

Really, I've been a bit jumpy.

Kai's little comment during dinner was more than enough to push poor Kenny's already frayed nerves over the edge and I sadly had a bit of an episode (which involved me confronting the floor in a rather sudden and embarrassing way and then fleeing from the kitchen at top speed). I haven't got up the courage to face any of the others since then. They let me go to bed without any questions, and I made sure I got up quite early to get in the bathroom before anyone else (alright, alright, so what if Kai had already been in and out of the bathroom by the time I opened my eyes?). Now I'm kind of hiding in a corner. Literally. It's behind Tyson's bunk bed so I'm well hidden by all of the pillows and sheets and, sadly, underwear that have been tossed around in front of me. Tyson's still in bed. With underwear on, don't worry. Actually, please do worry, for my sake, since that must mean all the pairs I'm sitting on right now are dirty… Maybe I should take another shower…

I let out a sigh. Tyson turns over in his sleep, grumbling something that sounds like 'extra cheese'. And then something that sounds like 'pour it all over'. And finally a very clear 'that's _hot'_.

I should really be ashamed of myself… because I'm getting all the wrong images here and I'm sure that Tyson is only dreaming about food and not naked girls with cheese dripping over their… ahem. Never mind. My mouth is suddenly watering.

Then again, I wouldn't put it past Tyson to try to combine his favorite foods with members of the female species at every given chance, including in his sleep. Tyson's gotten to be a bit of a horndog lately. You can't blame him, of course. He's just a normal teenage boy. But I _am_ a little worried about his treatment of women. I mean, comparing them to items of food is bad enough, without talking about making female bladers into cheerleaders as well. That was his stance in the discussion (no, actually intense dispute) with Max last night. Maxie was, of course, on the side of women's rights etc. etc. Ray was too, but I don't think he thought the argument was serious enough to really take part in it. And then I had my little moment and they seemed to forget about women in general for a while after that.

This sucks. Being stuck here amongst Tyson's foul undergarments would be bad enough, even if it weren't for the fact that I've nearly chewed a hole through my lip worrying about what the hell Kai was on last night. I mean, really, what was he up to, calling me _sexy_, of all things?! And that look he gave me, that _look_. He knew that it would just about make me faint. That bastard wanted to see me go as red as possible and squeal and gag and fall on my ass in front of everyone. Goodness gracious. I might as well just give up on life now if this is the way things are going to go.

And then there's that other part of me, the part that wishes that Kai actually meant it – that it wasn't just a cruel gag meant to publicly embarrass me. And what a pathetic part that is…

So now what?

I could go for a walk again… I know what you're thinking. "Why, Kenny, would you even think of that after all the trouble it caused you last time?" To which I would reply, "What trouble? Sure I almost died of an asthma attack, but in the end I got to meet the boy of my dreams and then get fed by Ray! Doesn't that make up for any less-than-glamorous moments?"

Yup, I won that argument.

With a huff and a puff I stand up, allowing various pieces of clothing, which I hope will go unidentified until they've been through a washing machine, fall to the ground. Tyson mumbles a bit more and makes a grab for my leg as I pass by (with a comment like "more chicken please" slipping out of his dream-world). I dodge his outstretched hand and make quick for the exit.

I manage to make my way outside without incident. I'm not sure where Max and Ray are, but I suspect that they're still working on breakfast. Kai is, as always, in an elsewhere left up to one's imagination.

It's another beautiful spring day. Honestly, I already know where I'm headed. My legs are taking me there without even consulting my brain. But it's alright, for once, since my mind is in complete agreement.

Before I know it I'm standing not ten yards away from the cute, little, yellow house by the park. And now, of course, I have no idea what to do. I suppose I could wait around a bit, and see if Kev comes out… but that seems like the tedious option. Whereas, spying on—er, finding out more about the inhabitants of the house seems like a better idea. Alright, I know I'm not the best spy in the world. So sue me. I like it.

I'm just creeping slowly up around the side of the house now… I'm in Super Stealth Mode. You got it, I have Modes. Every goodish spy has Modes. Didn't you know that? Anyways, I walk like a breeze across the perfectly mown lawn and slip like a shadow into the hedge between their yard and that of their next-door-neighbors.

I have a good view through two of the first floor windows this way. Can't see much, though. Not much to see… The furniture that's blocking my sightline through one window is homey and comfortable-looking, but rather worn. I think that couch was once a sort of magenta… rather than grey-brown with a hint of pink around the edges. Hmm. Through the other window I spy a fridge. And some drawings on the far wall… too far to tell what they're of, except that there are a lot of extremely bright colors involved.

This isn't working. There isn't a single person in sight, and I can't see the point of staring at furniture and kitchen appliances for the next however-many hours. There's another window further down… I could probably crawl through the bushes to get there…

Oww! I'd just started trying to make my way down the hedge when something very long and sharp caught my shirt. Urgh. It's in that funny place right between your shoulder blades where it's almost impossible to reach, no matter what you do, and especially when you have limited mobility because you are sitting in a bush. Now what?! I can't get it out… AHHHH!

I heard a sound… somewhere behind me. There is a creature lurking… possibly a very poisonous or otherwise dangero—

"Hey, what are you doing in there?"

Oh dear god, it's a kid.

"Uhhh…" I try to duck through to the other side of the hedge, without luck. This bush has still got me trapped firmly in its claw-full, or rather _twig_-full grip. "Erm… Uhh… I was just…" The kid has moved up beside me, and is now crouching near my head. He has the most inquisitive expression on his young face. Looks to be about six or seven.

Oh no. Boys that age are the cruelest when it comes to anything helpless and cornered. I happen to be very helpless and rather cornered at the moment. Please don't try to dismember me, kid…

"What are you doing in that bush?"

"I was… well, I just…" Damnit, nothing's coming out!

"You're not supposed to go in the bushes. That's naughty. You could be… trespassing."

How the hell does a little runt like this know about trespassing?! Shit, I'm done for…

Then, another voice calls out, from pretty close by. Crap, crap, crap… "Huey! Hey, Huey, watcha up to? It's almost time for lunch!"

Wait… I know that voice…

Huey looks around (not very animatedly, either, if you'd like to know).

I decide to try a different tack. "Well, looks like you have to go in for lunch now… So I'll just be getting out of this bush…"

"Nuh-uh…" He's giving me a frustrated glare now.

"Umm…"

He looks around again, and for the first time I realize that whoever was calling him before is leaning out of the kitchen window. Huey's blocking my view of the guy's face, though…

"Come on, Huey. You don't want to get Ma mad." The tone is bored, maybe a little annoyed.

"No, _you_ come _here_." Demanding kid, huh? "There's somebody in the bushes." Woops. That would be my cue to skedaddle… if only that was possible…

"Uh… really? Okay, I'm coming. Gimme a sec…" The voice fades as the other guy goes back in the house, apparently to exit through a door.

And suddenly it hits me. It's _Kev_! Oh shit, oh holy, holy shit! What if he finds me here, caught in such an undignified and humiliating situation? I mean, come on, who wants to get stuck in a hedge and taunted (or threatened) by a six-year-old in front of their… new love interest?

I'm pulling vigorously at my shirt… to no avail. My back is slowly starting to kill me. I can feel my cheeks heating up, too. The rational part of my brain knows that that will only make things worse. The irrational part of my brain is praying to the gods that Kev will find my blush-bitten cheeks endearing and choose not to laugh or poke fun at me. A guy can hope, right?

Huey has gotten to his chubby little feet and is facing in the same direction as my behind. Wonderful. I just realized that the first thing Kev is going to see of me is my aforementioned buttocks. This is juuust peachy.

With my gluteus maximus feeling rather exposed, I am resigned to awaiting my fate. It comes all too soon.

"Huey," says the voice, that beautiful, silky, wondrous voice that I have so fallen for… okay, get a grip Kenny… "Huey, come away from there." Oh no, he thinks I'm a burglar or a psycho or something… The kid dutifully backs away. It only makes me feel worse, for some reason.

"Umm, who are you…?" Kev is crouched much the same way that Huey was just a moment ago, except a little further away.

Well, here goes nothing. "Uh, hey. I don't know if you remember me… from yesterday…" Doh. If he doesn't then he must have some sort of early on-set Alzheimer's. "But, uh, look… this is really awkward… would you mind helping me out of here… please?"

"… Kenny?" he asks, a look of shock and disbelief taking over his face.

"Yeah…" I can't bear to look at him anymore.

And then… he starts laughing. Dear gods, did I not pray for anything but that?! Must he mock me so…?

But despite the rather degrading guffaws he is currently emitting, I suddenly find a gentle hand pulling at my shirt. I am unexpectedly swept away in a shiver of pleasure. Okay, not _that_ much pleasure, don't worry. It was just wonderful to have his warm hand brushing over my back. Can you blame me?

And then I am free! Like a song bird released from a cage, I rid myself of my twiggy shackles and rise up toward the sky! Alright, alright, I'll tone down the schlock. But still, it felt very good to stand up and stretch. Kev watches me, barely covering up new chuckles. I notice, with much surprise and elation, that he also seems to be blushing. Who woulda thunk?

But he is _gorgeous_, especially with a subtle rosy hue about his face.

"So, may I ask what exactly you were doing on your knees in our hedge?" He has the cutest dimples when he grins like that. But they will not deceive me… I do not like the way he phrased that question.

"Umm, well, I… uh… saw something crawl in there… a… umm… creature?" This does not sound plausible at all. Damnit, Kenny, why couldn't you think of something better? You're supposed to be a frickin' genius, after all!

He looks incredulous but highly amused. "A creature?"

"Yes, uh, it was green and scaly and had enormous, serrated claws." Oh god, what am I doing? "And I thought it might hurt somebody so I went after it in a… heroic attempt to capture it before it could inflict damage upon… a small child, like Huey here!" I gesture emphatically at the boy, who looks as unimpressed as Ray when he comes home to find that Tyson has eaten everything in the kitchen, including raw rice.

Kev lets out a huge and incredibly musical laugh. To be honest, I could just listen to him laugh for the rest of my life and be happy. I try to smile a little and make my eyes look large and innocent. I've never done this before in my life—I just hope I appear all-angel instead of half-crazed.

And then, to my complete and utter awe, Kev swings an arm around my shoulders and pulls me to his side! I can't believe it! My mind is going on a dizzy spin… My thoughts have become incoherent… bubbles-and-fairies-and-mostly-purple-rainbows-incoherent.

We are facing Huey together, now, I manage to notice. Kev starts, "What do you think, Huey? Should we bring him in to Ma, or let him live out the rest of his days in peace?" I'm not sure that I like where this is going… especially because Huey does not seem the type of boy who could leave anything—furry animals, Incredible Hulks, and poor love-struck boys included—in peace for an entire five seconds even if he was gagged and cocooned in a straight-jacket.

"He was trespassing," says the little twerp.

I can feel Kev's laughter as it vibrates in his chest. How amazing…

"Well, I'm not sure that I would call it trespassing… After all, he was trying to perform his civic duty and protect you from a dangerous _creature_. Don't you think he deserves some lenience for that?"

"What's leen—ninieyence…?" Even I smile at Huey's intense look of concentration as he attempts to sound out the new word.

"It means being more nice to someone because they've done something sort of good." Is this really how you're supposed to explain a big word to a six-year-old? _I_ could barely figure that out… Whew, kids have it rough, I must say.

Huey is going to get permanent lines between his eyebrows if he continues to frown in thought for much longer. "Okay. But I don't think he's telling the truth." Kid comes right to the point, now, doesn't he.

Kev leans forward conspiratorially and shields his mouth with a hand, supposedly so I won't hear what he's saying… "Neither do I, Huey, but sometimes you have to give someone the benefit of the doubt. I'll explain that to you later, okay?"

The poor kid looks even more confused. I'm starting to think this was Kev's plan from the beginning.

"…Okay…" he finally, and hesitantly, gives in.

"That-a-boy, Huey." Kev stands up straight again. "Why don't you go in and wash up for lunch now, before Ma shouts at us both?" He's trying to get rid of the boy so we can be alone? This is almost too much! Actually, it _is_ a bit much… I mean, we just met yesterday. Could he really feel the way I do, already? Can life really get _that_ cool?

"Fine, but you should hurry up too, 'kay?" Huey turns and begins to run back up the lawn and into the house.

"Thanks." It's about all I can get out; my heart is fluttering so much. Kev turns a bit and looks down at me. His arm is still firmly strung about my shoulders. And his face is _so_ close… I think I could die happy, just like this…

"So, wanna tell me what you were _actually_ doing in my hedge?" he murmurs. Ugg. Really?

I'm blushing again. A lot. "Well… you know, I just had some time on my hands… and I thought I might see if… you were around…" Goodness, it's hard even to admit this much.

"So you thought you'd stalk me by hiding in the hedge? Or did you think I might actually _be_ in the hedge?" he says in a mocking but somehow still jovial tone.

"Uh… I didn't really _mean_ to… uh… look like I was stalking you…?" Why did it come out as a question? And my voice is starting to break, too… how awful.

He chuckles again, in friendly way. Thank goodness, he doesn't seem to think I'm a complete maniac, yet… "Look, if you want to see me that badly, why don't we meet up tomorrow night? We can catch a movie or something."

"Really?" Oops, did that just come out of my mouth? He just smiles at me. "Yeah, that would be great." I'm trying to keep my giddiness out of my voice.

"Meet me here at six, alright?"

"Sure. That's perfect." I must look like a little kid who just got presented with two dozen presents and a chocolate cake when it wasn't even their birthday.

"Then it's a date," he says, and he actually _nuzzles_ my hair a little. I think I went a bit limp for a second with the sheer joy and shock of it.

"Uh huh…" is all I manage to muster from my vocabulary. It comes out very faint and breathy. I notice a little guiltily that my hands are pressed into his side, as well. At least he doesn't seem to mind…

And then he pulls away, very slowly and gently. The dream is over, but the feeling lasts. I skip away from his house with a wave and a grin to rival the one I had after our first meeting.

I walk all the way home in a daze. The rest of the afternoon passes and I barely even know it. Time stands still in Kenny Lala-Land.

It's Dizzi who finally rouses me from my love-struck stupor. "Kenny, Kenny! You haven't eaten anything since breakfast. Are you becoming a manorexic now on top of everything else?"

I'm going to ignore that last comment… wait, what does she mean, "on top of everything else"?

"Go have dinner, at least, Chief. You're making me worry."

"Fine, fine. Thanks, _Mom_."

I make my way to the kitchen and sit down in my usual spot at the table. The air is full of the rich aroma of Ray's cooking. Smells like steak tonight. Boy, will Tyson be happy. It's a rare occurrence when we can even afford beef.

Ray serves us as the others sit down, with Kai sauntering in last minute, looking suspiciously gleeful. I mean, how often do you see _glee_ on Kai's face? But I ignore it, because nothing can touch me in my happy place. Not even evil Kai.

Dinner proceeds without too much fuss (which is saying something—Tyson and beef in the same room usually leads to natural disasters and the like…). No one even brings up my flighty behavior last night and this morning. In fact, no one even seems to care where I'd wandered off to this afternoon… Oh well, I don't mind. I have a date with Kev!

But then, when everyone has finished eating, Kai quite uncharacteristically starts talking to me—_again_. This time, however, his voice is pitched so that everyone will hear him. "Kenny, is there anything you'd like to tell us?"

What does that mean? "Uh, no, I don't think so…" I don't like the playful yet menacing glint in his eye…

"You sure? Nothing to share with your teammates?"

What is he getting at? I settle for giving him an I-really-don't-get-you look.

"What's up, Kai?" Ray asks helpfully. Thank god for Ray and his protectiveness. I don't know what I'd do without him.

"I just wanted to give Kenny a chance to own up, first..." Own up to _what_, exactly? Out of nowhere he produces a photograph, which he leaves on the table. As he gets up and exits the room I see that the photo seems to be printed on normal paper, funny enough.

And then my heart stops. I recognize the two people in the photo. One is… me. The other can only be Kev.

It seems to be a high-angled shot of the moment when Kev was nuzzling my hair, with his arm slung around my shoulders and my hands actually _gripping_ his shirt. I didn't realize I was doing that at the time…

Wait a second… _HOW_? How could Kai have possibly… and WHY? I can feel my mouth fall open and my eyes widen. Everything else has become sort of muffled and numb. Except my heart has started again, and it seems to be making up for that moment it stopped by beating double-time.

Then I feel sick. Without looking at anyone else I snatch the photo off the table and run like a frightened animal out of the room. For the second time in two days. What a joke.

I find myself locking the bathroom door. I guess I didn't know where else to go… I can't believe it. Did I just get outted?

* * *

And there you are, folks, the first hint of the oodles and oodles of fanservice to come... if you **review**!!! Thanks for reading!


End file.
